the less you see
by gambitgirl
Summary: what if there was fifth horseman? what if she was 13 years old? this is the story of Paige and how she changes the horseman's life for the better
1. intro

Heyo

I don't own the movie now you see me or anything else

all I own is the plot now to the story and Paige

**Paige's POV**

It could have been worse you know? My life? I could be working as a prostitute or something along those lines, but 'm not. I didn't plan this at all as my first idea. But when life hands you lemons you squirt the lemons in life's face and say let's rock this bitch. So that is why instead of the relaxing life I was suppose to have right now, i'm 14 and living on the streets and magic is pretty much my life now.

it was a way to hot day in sunny Florida but I was on a board walk as people, kids, and pets went by. I fixed my black skinny jeans and orange staff shirt with a black tie, what can I say my style is super weird but it's me. Then put on my black geek glasses and plopped a black bowler hat on my purple and blue hair. I know what you're thinking, purple and blue hair but I think its awesome. And it's my favorite thing about me, my second being my green eyes.'' With my bright green eyes looking for a person.

I saw a young couple not to much older than me witch is 14 I know I am young to be on my own but I refused to be put in the orphanage when my parents where killed when I was 7 so I ran away, but the cops caught me and put me in a foster home 2 months later. It was there where I learned magic but it was also there some pretty bad shit happened for about 7 other years. That I would like to never talk about. Any way I am a little on the thin side because I cant always get money, basicly I look like i'm 10, so I tend to ovoid adults but not always.

When the couple passed by I had my hat on the ground and asked them ''hi, my names Paige wanna see a magic trick.'' the girl looked like she wanted to say no but the guy said ''yeah, come on it'll be fun''. So I took out a deck of cards and did a trick where I ask if there a couple if they say no it would work and be super funny but if they say yes it will work to but not as much fun.

First I get them to sign there name and if they aren't together their phone number on two cards then give them back to me then I fold them and have them put it in between there lips but not all the way and finally they kiss. This is the funny part if they aren't together. When there done they open the card and it has the others name and phone number on it. They where impressed and gave me a 20 dollar bill in my hat.

Then for my last trick I did another card trick but a little simpler for a old lady and her grand daughter, I was about to leave when the little girl asked ''Are you magic.'' I looked at her with her wide and innocent eyes and said '' kind off, but with practice you can be magic too.'' and gave her my extra deck of cards I had. the little girl looked at them like they where made of 24 karat solid gold. By the end of the day I had made a pretty good amount of money and in the middle of it there was a tarot card with a label that said Joker I thought I was kind of funny because I used to be called the joker in my foster home because I used laughter to hide the pain, on the back it said

_March 29_

_4:44pm_

_45 East Evan ST NY, NY _

I went back to the little alley I've been staying at and packed my stuff in my bags and said goodbye to my little alley and then said ''I'm going to new York! Crap how am I going to get there!?'' I decided to use half of my money on a long ass train ticket to new York and spend the rest on clothes so I looked descent and like a actual 14 year old. I actually had enough for a 1 star hotel, pretty much a motel but a little nicer, when I pick pocketed a guy with a leather jacket. I looked around my room, the cheapest one, and was pretty pleased with myself.

_**Good for you if you get the staff shirt comment **_


	2. the plan

**I don't own now you see me**

_**chapter 2**_

I took a taxi to get to my final destination but bought a medium black coffee to get hyper, I don't believe in the myth that coffee is bad for kids, and before I went in I smoothed out my grey geek tank top I love, my favorite pair of ripped black skinny jeans, purple high tops and fixed my bowler hat on my head. finally I made sure I still had my tazor in case this was a trap to kidnap me and went in.

As I was walking up the building I heard yelling and let out a sigh. when I got to the top I saw a bald man wearing all black in a fedora accusing a lady with orangey red hair wearing a white shirt, grey jacket, and normal jeans and a dude with brown shaggy hair also wearing black of being together. When I got up there they all stopped and looked at me and since I had caffeine in my system I was bouncing up and down on my heels so I stopped and raised an eye brow and said ''did you all get a card.'' The dude with brown hair said '' yes, why where you sent here to collect us'' in a real snobbish tone.

''Ok, no need to be prissy dude, and no, I got a card to.'' I did the cough thing and said ''Duch bag'' I held up my card as proof and said ''lets get introductions out of the way, I'm Paige, I love coffee and I like your hat'', I pointed to the bald guy. ''Merritt McKinney, and thanks little spitfire'' I rolled my eyes at the name but still smiled at him. The lady with the red hair said '' I'm Henley, and the huge duch bag that no one likes over there is Danny so just ignore him. That's what everyone does.'' ''um, no I'm actually J. Daniel Atlas, not Danny'' Danny said. '' whatever Daaaannnnnyyy.'' I sounded out with a hyper smile on my face.

after a few minuets of standing in front of the door a 21 or 20 year old guy came up and said ''wow J. Daniel Atlas your like, I idolize you man I've seen all your tricks, I'm Jack by the way'', then he asked, ''why are we standing in front of the door and whose kid is that?'' ''its locked and i'm here cause I have a card 'jack'ass. '' I smirked at my dumb joke ''damn kid, you got a bad mouth , and no nothings ever locked'' was his reply then he picked the look in under 2 minuets. I was pretty impressed.

when we went in the first thing I noticed it was a dump, the second was it was freezing. I heard Merritt mutter ''Damn and I thought my place was dirty'' I would have laughed but I was to cold. I was shaking and my teeth where chattering so loud they all looked over to me. I hate showing weakness so I turned away but I soon felt a jacket about 7 sizes to big on my tiny frame. I looked up and saw danny there with out a jacket on. Before I could say any thing he said ''you need it more than I do.'' ''I guess you might not be a huge D-bag then'' he smirked

Then I saw Henley pick up a rose and say ''a rose by an any other name'' then drop it in a vase all of a sudden smoke came and I fell back but didn't fall. I looked and saw I was in Jacks arms so I said ''hi I'm Paige, thanks by the way, and sorry about earlier I was just in a pissy mood.'' He just smiled, shrugged, and said ''don't mention it, I like your hair by the way, it's so color full.'' Right before I answered all of a sudden 5 blue lazar came out and started to move like crazy to form plans that we would later find out are show plans.

And it was that day that we became the five Horsemen. and I finally gained a true family.


	3. first show

_**I don't own Now You See Me or the narwhal song**_

_**Chapter** **3**_

'' I hate this so much!'' I screamed, we where all crammed in one car with Danny by the left door, then Henley, Merritt, Jack, and me by the right door. To make sure my arms didn't fall asleep I started playing with my awesome hair that is now hot pink with teal ends, Henley and Danny almost had a heart attack when I came out of the bath room.

Merritt looked at me and asked '' why do you keep your hair so colorful?'' '' because normally it's the only color I wear.'' I answered truthfully. Today I was wearing plain black jeans, black and white skull shirt, and black combat boots.

When we got to the hotel I got out of the car and waited for the guys to get Henley's bags. We went inside and saw the elevator was broke and we were on floor 14 I looked at the stairs and said '' hell no.'' then ran to Jack and jumped on his back. He almost fell down but steadied himself at the last second, he turned his head and look at me and said '' I should be mad but i'm a little more worried about how little you weigh.'' He was smiling so I know he was joking.

* * *

We where at our first show and I had on black leather skinny's, a black and gold shirt, one of my bowler hats, and some black 5in. heels with a gold metal bow on them. I had started to day dream when I heard ''Tonight we are going to do something to set us apart from all the others that have preformed here.'' Merritt said. ''Tonight we are going to rob a bank.'' Danny announced. the crowd went wild cheering when Henley said '' I know i'm excited to.''

''now who here has a bank that they would like us to rob?'' Jack asked crowd went wild again. ''wow that's a lot of people with a vendetta for a bank, so we will chose one at random.'' I said. ''Jack can I have a section number?'', Jack threw him a section number, ''ok section B, Henley can I have a row number please?'' Henley threw it at him but he missed and I caught it so I said '' and we got a row 5, people.'' Finally Danny said ''and Merritt can a seat number?'' this time he caught it and announced ''and it's seat 13, can we have the person who has the seat B-5-13 stand up now?''

Then the French guy stood up and while Danny was talking to him and Henley talking to Art I helped Merritt, while the French guy said his name was Étienne Forcier and his bank Credit Republic de Paris I only had to help Merritt in this show so I day dreamed until Henley came to get me to leave. Since we leave on rope and i'm

The next day I woke up last so I decided to be annoying and pretend to leave dressed like a hooker on a dare from Jack. I figured I may as well and have fun with it, so I went back to my room and put on a pair of jean booty shorts, my only tube top that I literally had to get on my hands and knees, that says 'Made With Attitude', a pair of black thigh high fish nets, and black boots. Once I did my hair and make up I went to the living room area and stated proudly '' i'm going out.'' and with that everyone looked at me. Jack was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh, then I guess Merritt caught on and started to laugh. Before Henley or Danny could explode the door broke down and F.B.I swarmed the place.

A guy came up to me and tried to man handle me so I screamed as loud as I could ''CHILD MOLESTER, HELP! HELP, CHILD MOLESTER HELP!'' until he let go of me. the main F.B.I man said '' you are all under arrest for bank robbery, cuff'em boys.'' then left. while the rest of the horsemen where getting cuffed the cop I screamed at said '' um mam' could you please cha-" ''no.'' no?'' ''no I refuse to, I am perfectly fine how I am.'' I stated. He just shrugged and cuffed me, then he went to put a hand on my shoulder so I started screaming until he let me walk on my own.

when we got to the station they tried to lead us away but I burst into 'tears' and stuttered out ''c-c-can I s-s-stay with Danny.'' The man looked like he wanted to say yes but still said no. I stopped fake crying and just walked to my interrogation room.

They had confiscated mu phone so I had nothing to do and I had tried sleeping, but I couldn't. It has been two hours I thought and they still haven't come to me. To get them here faster I sang

_''Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_Swimming in the ocean_  
_Causing a commotion_  
_Coz they are so awesome_

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_Swimming in the ocean_  
_Pretty big and pretty white_  
_They beat a polar bear in a fight_

_Like an underwater unicorn_  
_They've got a kick-ass facial horn_  
_They're the Jedi of the sea_  
_They stop Cthulu eating ye_

_Narwhals_  
_They are Narwhals_  
_Narwhals_  
_Just don't let 'em touch your balls_  
_Narwhals_  
_They are Narwhals_  
_Narwhals_  
_Inventors of the Shish Kebab_

_(Narwhals, narwhals)_

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_Swimming in the ocean_  
_Causing a commotion_  
_Coz they are so awesome''_

When I got done the door opened to a scruffy F.B.I man and a lady. the guy looked like he had a head ach while the lady looked happy. '' hello, i'm Dillon Rhodes, this is Alma Dray.'' ''um hi?, I think.'' The lady or Alma smiled ''hi is fine.''

'' We have a file on you, it says you just turned 14 ,parents where murdered, you ran away from foster care, and helped rob a bank.'' I smirked '' let me guess you want to know how we did it, well let me tell you it was magic. And if you have no proof, like I know you don't, you have to let me go.''

And they did 30 minuets later I might add, but they still did. We went outside and once again we had one car. '' uhh, you have GOT to be kidding me.'' But that was the only car available so we had to suck it up. I tried to get in first but I got shoved out of the way and got in last and they had all ready filled up the seats so Danny said ''pick a lap.'' ''Ok perv. I will.'' I sat on Henley's lap side ways so my back was on the door and my legs on everyone else's lap. I wanted to be funny so I started kicking my feet on Danny's lap repeatedly the entire ride.


End file.
